


Sharing Secrets

by hentailobster



Series: It's A ZoSan Story Babey [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prequel, only it's only zoro doing that, sharing secret while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: In which Zoro is drunk as fuck and Sanji's trying to be deep and philosophical on a cliff, prequel to A Moment Of Calm





	Sharing Secrets

Sanji is still having a hard time wrapping his head around it. 

 

Leaving the Baratie and the stupid chefs behind. His family. 

 

It’s big, and on one hand he feels like an adult who’s made an adult decision. On the other he feels younger than ever. He hasn’t traveled this far since Germa. Sure, the Baratie was never still but that was different. The floating restaurant made any part of the sea feel like home. 

 

Sanji hasn’t really had time to reflect on it. Right after he left there was nothing but the sense of adventure and after that he had other things to focus on at Arlong Park. 

 

But now that’s done, the people are celebrating and Sanji is sitting on a cliff on the outskirts of town instead of flirting with ladies as he was supposed to. 

 

He’s in the middle of lighting his third cigarette when he hears someone approaching him. The person sounds drunk. Like, really, _really_ drunk. They’re mumbling in a voice so low that Sanji doesn’t even recognize it until it’s right next to him. 

 

The swordsman sits down and takes a swig from a bottle that reeks so much of alcohol Sanji feels dizzy just being close to it. 

 

”Come to continue the fight?” 

 

Zoro looks genuinely confused for a second then seems to remember their argument from right before the battle with the fishmen. He actually seems to consider it for a second before shaking his head. 

 

”Nah, ’s just too many people in town” 

 

”Why I figured you’d jump at the thought of being a little social” 

 

”Fuck you” 

 

It isn’t creative at all, but that might be because Zoro is about to fall asleep. Sanji feels a little weird but in the end decides not to protest when the swordsman leans on him. 

 

He has had a pretty trying few days after all. 

 

Sanji thinks back on the fight between Zoro and that other swordsman. And the wound Zoro earned from it. That could be why he’s drinking, it must still hurt like a bitch, with Arlong and that octopus messing around with it when it’s still so fresh. Sanji can still clearly see the memory of him getting it, hear himself yelling at Zoro for not just giving up. All because of his dream. 

 

Back then, Sanji didn’t understand but it’s getting much clearer to him the more he thinks about it. Then again, his outlook has vastly changed since the incident. For maybe the fifth time that evening it hits him like a kick to the face- he’s actually doing this. 

 

Holy _shit._

 

It’s so big. So unbelievably huge, like a galaxy spreading out in his mind and he can’t help but laugh. 

 

”What’s so damn funny?” Zoro wakes up and immediately shifts away from Sanji, who finds himself missing the touch. 

 

”Just thinking about something” 

 

”’bout what” 

 

”About how you got that” Sanji gestures with a finger across his own chest and Zoro visibly winces. 

 

”Why’s that?” He looks a bit defensive, like he expects Sanji to start a fight about dreaming again. Which is probably fair to be honest. 

 

”Just that, well” Sanji sighs. He isn’t sure why he’s not just telling Zoro to fuck off. That would be so much easier than trying to explain himself and sort of apologize. 

 

”When that happened I didn’t understand how you could do that just for some stupid dream-” He tries to continue but is cut of by Zoro.  


”The fuck’s that supposed to mean”

 

”Don’t _interrupt_ me” 

 

”Fuck you” 

 

”What I was trying to say” Sanji continues, glaring at Zoro ”Is that I think I’m starting to understand. But at the same time I don’t. Like, why that dream out of anyone you could have chosen?” 

 

Zoro ponders for a moment then takes on a very serious look. 

 

”’kay so I’m really, _really_ drunk right now and I don’ really know why I’m gonna tell you this but you gotta swear not to tell anyone. ’s personal okay?” 

 

Sanji is almost surprised by how much he means it when he swears. 

 

And then Zoro tells his story and Sanji suddenly has a whole new perspective on the swordsman who doesn’t seem like he’s physically capable of running from a fight. He realizes that it’s not that Zoro believes himself invincible, it’s that he _needs_ himself to be invincible, otherwise there’s no point and while Sanji doesn’t fully agree with him he can’t help but feel impressed by Zoro’s resolve. 

 

He’s glad they’re on the same team. 

 

”I’m sorry for what happened” Sanji says softly. He doesn’t know why he’s so quiet, but maybe it’s that he doesn’t want to disturb the calm. Somehow he gets the feeling that’s going to be rare in the future. 

 

”She would have hated you” Zoro says it matter-of-factly then snorts ”Or at least at first, dunnno about later” 

 

”Do you hate me?” Sanji doesn’t know why he asks it. If Zoro does then that’s Zoro’s business besides Sanji does kind of deserve it and Zoro is-

 

”Nah” Zoro pats him awkwardly on the shoulder ”You’re a good fighter. Good challenge. Besides, you’re nice, even if you try an’ act tough” 

 

He’s got a shit eating grin on his face and Sanji can’t stop himself from blushing. 

 

”Shut the fuck up” He hisses and kicks lightly at Zoro. Zoro just laughs. It’s a surprisingly nice laugh. 

 

When he’s done he goes silent for a while, looking out at sea. Sanji is still a bit pissed so he does the same. The sounds of the villagers partying becomes a blur in the back of his thoughts along with the rhythmic sound of the waves hitting the island. 

 

Finally, Zoro starts talking again. 

 

”You ever think about stars?” He asks, completely out of the blue. 

 

”Not really” 

 

”There’s this one, it’s like” Zoro gestures vaguely ”Right aroun’ there. The really bright one in between the others” 

 

Sanji finds the star eventually. He knows its name. Could still list it, and many others if he was woken up in the middle of the night. It’s good for navigating. 

 

”People use it to find their way an’ I just remembered Kuina told me about it ’cus she thought I got lost too often, but that’s dumb” Zoro looks annoyed for a moment then goes back to blabbering as if he just forgot about his irritation ”It’s called the North Star, did you know that?” 

 

It’s not. Sanji is 100% positive it’s not, but he likes that name. It’s not something a bunch of people came up with to make it easier to remember, it’s just something some dumb swordsman calls it and refuses to use to find his way. 

 

”I didn’t” Sanji says. 

 

Zoro might be in the mood to tell secrets right now, but he sure isn’t. 

 

Besides, Zoro is falling asleep again. He leans back on Sanji and eventually starts snoring. 

 

Sanji doesn’t know why but after he lights his fourth cigarette he starts absentmindedly combing through Zoro’s hair. It’s softer than expected. 

 

Really, Zoro in general is nowhere near how Sanji expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I guess I gotta write a fic where they get together now huh? Also full disclaimer I literally know nothing about stars I just improvised that name when I wrote that other fic like two days ago anyway blease comment cus that makes me happy and stuff yeet


End file.
